Je t'aime?
by annabethschreavemiflo
Summary: Set after Leopold died. Wolfgang became famous again, and Aloysia went to visit. But then Aloysia fell for Wolfgang again, a 'war' soon broke out between Constanze and Aloysia. What would they do? And could Salieri be the reason why Wolfgang became rich? pls R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It all went through in a hurry, the quick but somehow joyful wedding of Wolfgang and Constanze. The married couple lived in the Weber's household, bickering and laughing every moment they shared together.

When all seemed to be fine and normal again, a letter broke the peaceful glass dome.

"Wolfie! There's a letter!" Constanze waved the elaborate letter in front of her husband's face, "Don't you want to read it, maestro?" She mocked her voice.

Meanwhile, Wolfgang was sitting on the stool, testing the piano notes. He held a quill in his hand, and was franticly scribing his music down. "Just a moment, dear." He muttered, dipping his quill into the inkbottle on the piano. He wrote down another line of music, and put down the equipment. "Where's the letter, Constanze?"

"Here," The young lady handed the letter to Wolfgang.

Wolfgang quickly opened the case and pulled out the paper inside. "Let's see… Monsieur Mozart, we are very sad to inform you that…" Suddenly, the musician stopped, an expression of shock and sadness on his face.

"Wolfie?" Constanze asked carefully, worry laced in her voice. She knew Wolfgang had a rather emotional temper, and she always wanted to be a kindly wife to him.

But there's no reply. Instead, Wolfgang sat still, his eyes staring at the letter.

Constanze took action. She took the letter and begun to read, "…to inform that your sister, Maria Anna Mozart had died…"

The letter dropped to the floor.

It was like darkness falling over the room. The candles dimmed. The once relaxing atmosphere disappeared. The only sounds Constanze could hear was the continues sobbing of Wolfgang.

"No, no, this can't be happening!" Constanze thought, "The sweet Nannerl cannot just died now! Wolfgang surely couldn't bear this news!" Turning around, she faced Wolfgang.

He was gripping the music he had just composed. The once vivid tuff of light blond hair hanged lifelessly in front of Wolfgang's stricken face. The time seemed to stop, and the sorrowful sensation finally soaked in.

"I'm going to compose the greatest requiem… The best… Just for Nannerl…" Wolfgang whispered, closing his eyes.

Constanze embraced him, "Oh Wolfie…"

Just then the door of the music room opened. Mrs. Weber, accompanied by Josepha and Sophie, rushed to the couple.

"Oh my dear darlings!" Mrs. Weber cried as she too, throw her arms over Wolfgang and Constanze, "I'm so sorry for you and your poor sister Frau Nannerl!"

"Thank you, Madam." Wolfgang replied, still looking rather grief.

"Is there anything we can do?" Josepha asked.

Sophie picked a lose hair on Constanze's head and tuck it back behind her ear. "Sister, I know this is depressing news, but you must cope with it. Help Mozart, my sister."

Constanze gazed up, her eyes full of determination, "I will, Sophie, you know I will." She nudged Wolfgang, "You need rest, Wolfie, and the requiem can wait."

Leaving his unfinished papers behind on the piano, Wolfgang allowed himself to be led away to the bedroom leaning on Constanze's arm


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A few days rolled away. The Webers were preparing the luggage they needed to bring while going to Salzburg to attend the funeral of Nannerl. Constanze was looking after Wolfgang, whom always seemed to be in a daze.

The requiem, which Wolfgang promised to write in honor of his dead sister, had been half way through. These days, the only things that Wolfgang would do were to compose the requiem. He would stay in the music room for an entire day if not for Constanze and Mrs. Weber, whom were worried for his health.

"Wolfie! You really need to come out and at least eat your food! You can't stay like that!" One day, Constanze decided to drag her husband out of his mood, even though she too, was miserable from Nannerl's death.

"No, Constanze," The musician said, "I must finished this… For Nannerl…"

"Then eat some food and then finish that requiem, Wolfie. You're so thin!" Constanze protested.

After a while, Mrs. Weber came in, holding a plate of pork and vegetables. To be honest, the smell was marvelous, but still, Wolfgang didn't seemed to be interested. He wrote furiously on the papers, singing out the tunes to himself.

Mrs. Weber put down the plate on the table beside, and went to talk with Constanze. "Poor boy," She sighed, "Just a week ago he was so lively and jumping upside down. Now? Such a wretched mood he's in."

"Mother, you got anything to help him?" Constanze asked, pacing back and forth.

"No, my dear, but perhaps if you could led him outside… Well, I'm sure the fresh air would help."

Constanze nodded. She briskly walked to where Wolfgang was, and whispered something in his ear. Unwillingly, Wolfgang got up from his seat and followed Constanze outside. Mrs. Weber beamed, what a great idea she'd thought!

Meanwhile, Constanze was happily escorting Wolfgang out. They went to the garden, which was full of flowers blooming. But Wolfgang seemed not to notice any of the beauty; he was stuck in his own little world of music.

Constanze wined, "Wolfie! Step out of your dream! Please!"

Her husband sighed. He stroked his hair, and finally looked at Constanze. "I wished to, Constanze, but I can't." Wolfgang said quietly.

"You're the last Mozart alive in your family now! You had to at least cheer up a bit! Your sister's dead, yes, but you also had to move on! The funeral is in a few days, and you had to stand up!" Constanze pleaded Wolfgang.

"Constanze…" Wolfgang plucked a lily from the garden and placed it behind Constanze's ear. He was silent for a few minutes, but finally he said, "Fine, I'll try."

She was almost, almost overwhelmed with happiness. Constanze beamed with joy. "All is good except for Nannerl," She thought, "But now let's just focus on the bright side."

They stayed outside for the whole afternoon, visiting friends and sitting on the grass. Wolfgang finally seemed to be free from his desperate mind, he laughed and joked with Constanze like before.

When the couple went back, Mrs. Weber was surprised to see Wolfgang and Constanze were grinning from ear to ear. Even though the sadness still lingered in Wolfgang's eyes, but everything was good.

"Alright, Wolfgang and Constanze!" Mrs. Weber said loudly, "Tomorrow, we will go to Salzburg to attend Nannerl's funeral. Everything should be prepared before dinner, now, go and prepare, then!"

Constanze rushed upstairs to get her trunk as well as her husband's. Wolfgang went back to the music room, finishing the requiem in a better mood.

The family had a pleasant night and soon, they begun their journey.


End file.
